role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Meta Knight
'''Dark Meta Knight is a dark copy of Meta Knight existing in the Mirror World and a recurring villain in the Kirby series, first appearing as the secondary antagonist and boss character in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and the surprise final boss of the Dededetour sub-game in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He is used by Gojiran103. History In Kirby and The Amazing Mirror, Dark Meta Knight was just an opposite mirror-side of Meta Knight when his dark form was born when Meta Knight planned to pull in his copy in the process of the Mirror World through his own likeness and plans for him. When Meta Knight realized the Mirror World was out of control, through Meta Knight's own desire, a mirror released a dark shadow, bursting out as it took on Meta Knight's image, as Dark Meta Knight came to be. Unstable, Dark Meta Knight went berserk and almost damaged Meta Knight though he managed to survive, as Dark Meta Knight warped out and began to travel around multiple dimensions and worlds, pondering who he should slaughter. He found a jolly pink puffball recognizing who he was, due to his rivalry with Kirby doubling more turning to pure hatred differentiating from his counterpart, he quickly ambushed Kirby and began to fight him. Though violent, Kirby was able to defeat Dark Meta Knight who's power was limited and still unstable, and soon, the energy and limited power burst out of his body and was shattered, leaks of his blood only remaining near at Kirby's feet. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, despite seemingly dying in his last appearance, Dark Meta Knight again makes an appearance with his full power almost at control, though, that is what gave Kirby an advantage. Landing down in a destroyed temple arena shrouded in tornado-whirling air, a Mirror forms in the sky and turns completely black, a black entity bursting out as Dark Meta Knight relives once again, floating down before Kirby. The match then begins. It was an extensive battle, but, once again, Kirby manages to defeat though he is deeply wounded by his attacks, barely holding on until Dark Meta Knight is suddenly stricken down as if he was stabbed, feeling as his power skyrocketed down, giving a chance to finish it once and for all, Kirby transforming into Sword Kirby and striking Dark Meta Knight down instantly, as his body is left in ashes until into nothingness, letting Kirby free from his grip. While seemingly dead, this is again proven wrong as Dark Meta Knight, once again, is seen wandering in a pool of different worlds. His next target to this day remaining unknown for now. Appearance As a Mirror World copy of Meta Knight, he resembles a great resemblance to his counterpart though with few major changes. His body is pure black, has dark red shoes, silver plates on his shoulders, and, unlike Meta Knight, his bat-like wings already appear right out, as they are a bit torn and are also pure black. He also dons gloves like his counterpart, which are slightly darker, holds a silver Galaxia blade, and has a slightly darker mask than his counterpart. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, his mask looked the same as Meta Knight's. However in the fight between Kirby he gained a gash possibly sliding right into his left eye when he was slashed by Sword Kirby. This also applies to ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''and so on after that. His eyes are pale yellow and can sometimes flicker to blood red when he is enraged. Personality While bearing an appearance like Meta Knight, the actions one encounters are deceiving and lies of the true Meta Knight. He almost stands for no honor and chivalry and would rather punish a foe and end their suffering once he has the better hand. He also has no for respect for those who are above him. He is also seen to be not only cruel but apparently insane, enraged as the blood flowing in him starts moving at crazy levels and is uncontrollable at this state. He obviously also fights much more aggressive and violent that his real counterpart, and originally, he was planned to be controlled by Meta Knight himself when he had created him through the Mirror World, though since Dark Meta Knight was an enhanced version of Meta Knight's character, he was unstable and Meta Knight left him, as he wondered around places and still does so. Dark Meta Knight also retains Meta Knight's memory; able to remember certain people and major points in his life. Abilities Dark Meta Knight possesses his counterpart's abilities and has some of them altered, has new abilities, and is much stronger. Such as being physically faster and stronger, and having manipulation over black/purple shadowfire, darkness, wind, and electricity, while also having full control of his Galaxia. He can also fly. Though while having his power limited and then have it at full control he can be seen as having a potential if he attacks once more, whether it be Kirby, his counterpart, or someone completely different. Trivia *Dark Meta Knight is the only suspected member of Kirby's species to be inherently evil - all other members and suspected members of Kirby's species are either heroes or are neutrals who vary in alignment from game to game. *Dark Meta Knight is far more powerful in Kirby: Triple Deluxe (despite having his full power still limited) than before in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. This may imply he no longer needs Dark Mind. Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Gojiran)